Episode 1: The Path
For billions of years. There have been “beings” who have existed within the fabric of reality. While they may not seem like it. They are a lifeform completely seperate from normal organisms. Since they rely on their soul instead of their body they are not considered living and are immortal. These creatures of terrifying power are known as the Soul Relying Entities or SREs for short. Thousands of different types of them exist and have a lot of variety between them but are almost always great. SREs are somewhat Lovecraftian and for billions of years they have always reminded humans, aledras and whatever normal beings out there how helpless they are in the grand scheme of things. The SREs are not just strange looking powerful beings. They are a force in the universe that contribute to the very fabric of reality. In a sense, they are the very things they destroy. There is only one way humans can fight back against these monsters. In the afterlife there is a person named Munadas who is the king of Helevor which is where mortals go when they die. If a normal dead mortal fights Munadas, he will determine whether or not that person is worthy. This is how Helevorians are created. Although they are no longer considered human or mortal. This Helevor applies to any mortal creature that is intelligent. No amount of technology or magic can comphensate for not having the power of a Helevorian. Nothing else can rival this amount of responsibility and power. Except for the SREs. Due to how much mana it costs to create one, Munadas saves it for the very best people. He also needs to create a ship which appears as a massive floating boat that can carry the person from Helevor to the normal living universe which is also quite costly. The universe is pretty much run by SREs. There are 4 massive gods. The god of creation, Galavar creates the universe. The god of light and maintanence, Yemiria maintains his work. But then there is the god of destruction. Ceroplax and a god of darkness, Tenebros which is created by destruction. Despite being universe level gods, it is possible for a 25 year old Helevorian to take them down. Even though they have lived for who knows how long. For around 8000 years SREs have been present. But they have not always been. Originally, SREs and Helevorians were bound to the afterlife realms. A battle between an ancient team and Ceroplax created something known as the Golden Star Frontier. Which is a crack in space and time nearly 96 billion light years from the center in all directions which has allowed SREs to exit their surrealistic worlds through it. That 8000 years has changed the universe beyond recognition. Technology is unimaginably advanced because of the access to SREs and Helevorians also. ----------------------------------------------------------- The entirety of Golden Star Frontier starts off with 16 year old Rinicio being told by her father Eld that she is a star child. They have a brief conversation indicated that she does not want to do this because she has already strayed down the path of a content creator on the grid. Still unsure, she goes to Mythreon, the leader of apotheosis. Where he confirms the rumor that she is indeed 100% a star child destined to become a Helevorian. Rinicio goes back home with Eld as they prepare a celebration where she will meet other star children, eat, and test out their powers for the first time. They return to the hall of Apotheosis after about 5 hours to begin. There she met Reyda and Akasou, Ganyuga was supposed to be there but he had severe depression problems and could barely leave his home. Akasou seems alright with being apart of the star children bloodline. But Reyda is very enthusiastic about it and sees it in a very special way. At the celebration Reyda and Rinicio have a conversation about what it means to go down the path of a star child. Although not even Reyda could completely convince her to be passionate about it. Since she loved her normal life a lot. During the celebration Mythreon asks Rinicio what her magical specialization will be. After some thought, Rinicio decided to use darkness and physical strength as symbolism to hide her powers which she did not wish she had. Nothing else notable happens at the celebration. Since Rincio is now a star child she then is averted to a new education system for star children specifically. Where her classes will contain less people. A few days later Rinicio met Soryil who was around 19 years old and a celebration was held for her too. During it they became close friends and Rincio decides to go camping with her to creepy places. Where they find many things in common with each other. Liking spooky things and all. Category:Episodes